A Perfect Pick Me Up
by Mione of Ravenclaw
Summary: After Ginny has a bad day, she comes home to discover that Hermione has an early birthday gift that they can both enjoy. Pure femslash smut, and very M rated. Hermione/Ginny oneshot.


**A/N-So I know I've been away forever, but I didn't forget about any of you. It's just been a perfect storm of epic writer's block on my main story and real life being a pain in the ass. More on what I'll be up to in the future at the end of the story. Also, I know Ginny's birthday isn't until August, but if you're worried about the acuraccy of Ginny's birthday while reading a smutty, very M-rated femslash, I think you're kind of missing the point ;)...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP. Shocking, I know.**

Ginny returned home after a long grueling day on the Quidditch pitch feeling thoroughly defeated. Not only had the Harpies lost miserably to a subpar team, but the coach had forced each member of the team to stay after for a brutal two hour punishment practice in the unseasonably cold, driving rain. Even after a steaming hot shower in the locker room, Ginny could still feel a chill that had settled deep in her bones. On top of that, Hermione had not been able to attend the match because of work and wouldn't be home until much later in the evening, so Ginny would be spending the next few hours alone trying to warm up and find a way to keep occupied.

At least that's what Ginny thought as she plopped her bag by the fireplace and shuffled to the living room. When she got there though, Ginny found that it had been decorated with elaborate light displays and a few vibrant decorations here and there. The best part of all though, was seeing Hermione stretched out on the couch in a very appealing semi-transparent nighty. She was clearly uncomfortable wearing the outfit, but doing her best to look natural and sexy for Ginny as she smiled at the red head.

"Hi there," Ginny said, grinning broadly after taking the time to look Hermione up and down a few times. "Did you do all this for me?"

"Of course, love," Hermione said as she sat up and gestured for Ginny to sit next to her. "Do you like it? I thought you could use a little cheering up after that horrible game. I listened to the whole thing at work."

"It's wonderful," Ginny said, wanting nothing more than to kiss Hermione until the end of eternity for her thoughtfulness. "The perfect pick-me-up."

Before Ginny could act on her impulse, Hermione acted on her own impulse to pull Ginny into a kiss. Ginny, however, deepened the kiss and pushed Hermione gently back. Her hands began to roam freely up Hermione's leg starting at the knee and up slowly to her hip just under the nighty. Ginny left her hand there, massaging Hermione's leg in soft circles as she moved slowly to Hermione's inner thigh.

"Before we get to that," Hermione said, pulling away and smiling coyly, "I have an early birthday present."

"Mmm," Ginny said as she trailed kisses down Hermione's neck. "I thought you in this fantastic nitey was my gift."

"That's a part of it," Hermione said, as she extricated herself from Ginny's grasp to get the gift, "but I have something else. I think we'll both like it, actually."

Hermione went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a smallish brown box, which she then handed to Ginny. Ginny hesitated a moment, wondering what it might be that they could both enjoy. As good a couple as they made, Hermione and Ginny tended to have different tastes, at least in gifts. When Ginny saw it, she understood what Hermione had meant. She picked it up and examined the gift.

"It's, a, um, dildo vibrator thing, and it has a little vibration if you want," Hermione explained rather unnecessarily, as she flicked a switch to demonstrate. "I thought you might like to try something new."

Ginny grinned and looked the toy over. She'd always been curious about these kinds of toys even before dating Hermione, but had never been bold enough actually buy one. Now that she had it, though, she was more than willing to try it out.

"That would be fantastic," Ginny said as she resumed kissing Hermione and undressing her. Hermione stopped Ginny again though before she could go any further.

"No, I want you to be the first to use it. That's part of the gift. I pleasure you," Hermione said. "So that means you need to be wearing a lot less clothing."

Hermione began unbuttoning Ginny's pants and pulling them down while Ginny peeled off her shirt. Once Ginny was clothed in just her bra and panties, Hermione continued kissing Ginny. This time she pushed Ginny back and allowed her hands to roam even more freely than Ginny's hands. She rubbed Ginny's inner thigh, moving to rub over Ginny's panties on occasion before inching away again. Hermione continued doing this until Ginny could not take it anymore.

"Merlin, Hermione," Ginny said after a moan escaped her lips, "just do it already, please use it."

"If you insist," Hermione said, smiling into the kiss as she felt both herself and Ginny get wetter at the prospect of trying something new and exciting.

"Yes, I insist. I'll beg if I need to," Ginny said impatiently.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Hermione said, as she pulled Ginny's underwear off and tossed it on the floor. She gently, slowly slid the toy into Ginny, and Ginny sighed in response. "That feel alright?"

"It feels fantastic," Ginny said. "Now use it."

Hermione obliged, moving the dildo in and out first slowly, then a bit faster. When she was pumping as fast as she could, Hermione suddenly slowed down and began moving the toy in a circular motion. At the change, Ginny gasped and felt herself pushed even closer to the edge. She reached up and pulled Hermione into a passionately intense kiss as Hermione continued pumping. Sensing her lover near her climax, Hermione decided to push her way over the edge with a surprise.

Hermione flicked the vibration switch, and it was indeed too much for Ginny to take. The orgasm came on suddenly, which made it all the more pleasureable for Ginny. The sudden stimulation made for an incredibly intense orgasm. Ginny felt her back arch and heard her voice saying Hermione's name, but the moment was so overwhelming that she hardly registered what was happening.

"Fuck," Ginny said shakily as a shiver ran through her body while she came down slowly from her climax as Hermione gradually backed off and flicked the button off. "Just, I dunno, wow."

"You like it?" Hermione said, her face flush with her own arousal at seeing Ginny's body tremble at her every move. She rested on top of Ginny and cleared a few red strands of hair stuck to Ginny's forehead. Ginny still seemed just barely coherent enough to form a sentence. "It wasn't too much?"

"Perfect," Ginny said. "It was perfect."

"You sure? I mean I've never used one before and—

Ginny pressed her lips to Hermione's. She reached down and began pull Hermione's nitey off with some effort. Ginny had had every intention of proceeding directly to removing Hermione's underwear, but she stopped in her tracks at seeing Hermione in her underwear and nothing else kneeling over her. Ginny stared for a moment.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, her eyes trailing over Hermione's soft curves. "I just can't believe I still want you so bad after that, well, that experience."

Before Hermione could respond, Ginny fell to kissing Hermione's neck. She pushed Hermione onto her back and placed a flurry of soft kisses on her way down to Hermione's breasts. Hermione moaned and squirmed as Ginny massaged one breast while kissing, licking, sucking all the right places on the other. Ginny slid her other hand down Hermione's body and under her lacy underwear. Hermione tensed up as Ginny felt how wet her girlfriend was. Ginny stopped what she was doing and grinned down at Hermione, who looked mildly annoyed.

"What now?"

Ginny just smiled and pulled Hermione's panties off and tossed them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She spread Hermione's legs and looked down.

"Will you look at that," Ginny said, running her fingers towards Hermione's clit. "We're going to have to do something about that, now aren't we?"

"Why the fuck are we talking about it then?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grinned broadly as Hermione pulled her down roughly for a scathing kiss. When Hermione got that impatient and rough, Ginny knew she wouldn't need much to climax. She would probably lose it after a minute of rubbing just the right spot without ever using Ginny's new gift, but Ginny had other plans. While Hermione continued to kiss her, Ginny reached down on the floor and groped around until she found the vibrator.

"I have an idea. Do you want to give it a shot?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to," Hermione said breathlessly.

Ginny stood up and took Hermione's hand, leading her to their bedroom so that they could have some more room for Ginny's little surprise.

"Lie down and spread your legs," Ginny said, being careful to keep the toy out of Hermione's line of sight. "Now close your eyes."

Hermione hesitated for a split second, never one to give up so much control in any circumstance. She sat on the bed and lay down so that her head was resting on a single pillow and closed her eyes.

"Now keep them closed," Ginny said. "This won't work if you start breaking the rules."

"Yes, ma'mam," Hermione said as the corners of her lips turned up while she kept her her eyes closed.

"Well, now, I wasn't thinking quite that kinky," Ginny said as she crawled onto the bed so that she was straddling Hermione's naked body. "But if you really want to—

"No, no. Just do your little surprise thing," Hermione opened her eyes and winked. "Maybe next time."

Ginny didn't have the heart to scold Hermione for breaking the rules, and she was more than ready to get past all the talking, as stimulating as conversation was. Hermione closed her eyes again and Ginny went to work.

She ran her fingers lightly over Hermione's body starting at her cheek, moving down her neck, over her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, down her legs, and right past where Ginny usually liked to spend a lot more time. Ginny turned her fingers around and ran them back up Hermione's leg, this time indulging in rubbing a few quick circles over Hermione's clit, just enough to make Hermione sigh and squirm.

"I haven't even gotten to my surprise yet," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. "Don't go all soft on me now."

"Mhmm."

Ginny resumed her work, this time running her tongue from just above Hermione's wetness, up her stomach, over each nipple, and up Hermione's neck to her ear. Ginny nibbled lightly on Hermione's earlobe and Hermione eagerly turned her head for easier access.

"You like that?"

"Always," Hermione murmured. "Would you like to move things along though?"

"Quite the impatient one today aren't we?" Ginny asked.

She normally would have teased Hermione, made her wait, but all of the foreplay was making Ginny wetter than she had imagined. She took the toy and began running it down Hermione's neck. Ginny flicked the switch on low as she ran over Hermione's breast, causing Hermione to let out something between a gasp and a moan at the surprise stimulation.

Ginny left the toy resting on Hermione's chest and slid down between the brunette's legs and ran her tongue slowly over Hermione's wetness, loving the taste even though she had already experienced it so many times before. Ginny repeated the motion, causing Hermione to moan and shift underneath her. Ginny could see that Hermione was already tensing up and tettering near the edge. She wanted to give Hermione the same kind of climax that she had given Ginny, so she reached up and grabbed the toy.

She shut it off and Hermione whimpered in disappointment at the loss of stimulation. Instead, Ginny pressed the toy lightly to Hermione's clit, barely touching it, and flicked the switch on high. Hermione moaned loudly hips bucked at the vibration as she pulled Ginny down close to her, pressing their bodies as close as possible.

In pressing her body against Hermione's trembling, sweaty body, Ginny's clit was now being stimulated by the toy. It was her turn to moan into Hermione's ear, she could feel another orgasm coming hard and fast as she pressed the toy hard against Hermione's clit with her own body. As Hermione's climax reached its most intense, she yelled out and dug her nails into Ginny's back. Normally, the nails would have annoyed Ginny, but every nerve was on fire and it thrust Ginny over the edge.

She rode out the orgasm, rubbing against Hermione's body, trying to make it last as long as possible for both of them. They finally slowed and their sweaty bodies lay tangled up in the sheets. The toy was still vibrating and had somehow managed to end up at the foot of the bed. Ginny reached down and shut it off before snuggling into the crook of Hermione's neck.

"That was, well," Hermione said, her eyes still closed. "That was definitely fantastic."

" Yes," Ginny said. "I'd say it was definitely the perfect pick me up."

"I'd say," Hermione said as she opened her eyes and grinned at Ginny. "I picked you up twice. In impressive fashion, if I do say so myself."

"As always," Ginny said. "I would be shocked if you didn't do something in impressive fashion."

"Shut up," Hermione said, though she continued smiling. "It's the reason you love me."

"One of the many reasons," Ginny said as closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Hermione. "One of many, many reasons."

**A/N-For someone who was so supremely uncomfortable writing smut, I've posted an awful lot of it, huh? :) Anyway, I haven't forgotten about my "Decisions" story I've just taken a rather lengthy hiatus from it. I've decided to either end it where it is and start another story that picks up roughly where that one leaves off or just continue it as if I never left. Any thoughts on that front? I've also written the first few chapters of a next-gen fic where Rose is gay if anyone is interested in seeing me take a shot at that one. :)**

**Do you like sunshine, and flowers, and fluffy white clouds? Then you really should review. Even if you don't like those things, I love to hear from readers. :)**


End file.
